Devil's Idol
by crazywildchild
Summary: Ethan, Benny, Logan & Rory are ready to perform. Logan wrote a perfect song for the talent show. When the show goes bad to worse, the group needs to stop a craze devil on the run. Ethan/Sarah Logan-OC/Erica/Rory Benny/Robin-OC MBAV fic
1. Chasing to School

**A/N: What's up? I was just in the neighborhood and decided to write about **_**My Babysitter's a Vampire **_**because it's crazy and awesome series and movie with paranormal events. So, here's another OC but my first twin. His name is Logan and he's related to Sarah. He isn't a vampire but he is the only one in his family to know that his sister is a vampire. So, Sarah and Logan are really tight and argue when they disagree like normal siblings. Logan is good at sports but isn't on any team because he thinks it's a waste of time. Plus he loves to hang with his sister and friends. Erica, Sarah's best friend, has a thing for him. I made her have a thing for him. Rory thinks Logan out to get Erica from him. He doesn't even like her as a girlfriend or even a friend. She's creepy in his eyes. Sarah laughs at him for overreacting. Ethan and Benny are really good friends with Logan. They play videogames with him. Logan also knows how to play guitars, the drums, basses, or anything he can get his hands on plus has one hell of a singing voice. He does have powers he can't explain. His senses are stronger than most humans. His sight is 2020. His smell is stronger even that could get what was in a certain dish. He can hear things in farer distances. There isn't much to his touch is just normal like his taste. Then he has six sense like he has this headache and think of **_**Danny Phantom**_** without the ghost breath. He just knows things. I think you guys get it. So, this story is about the theme song or centered on it. There is a talent show yes this is a second talent show fiction I'm doing. It's a good song. One thing of the movie that got stuck in my head, alright, without anymore tying with this machine let's do it. **

**Disclaimer: My Babysitter's a Vampire © Fresh TV, Teletoon & Disney; Logan © Aaron-kun**

In Whitechapel, there has been some strange happen to a group of teens. Logan is among these teens. Logan has a sister, who has been bitten by vampire, and his friends, who always finds something strange with the supernatural. Logan's sister hasn't drunk any human blood and he knows she doesn't want to either. Logan and Sarah, his sister, are twins. He is also the only one of their family that knows his sister is a creature of the night. His friends, Benny and Ethan, are saviors per say of their high school with him and their vampire companions, Erica, Rory and Sarah. The brunette male held his guitar case waited for his fledgling sister down by their front door. His medium toned sister ran down the stairs and looked at her fair toned twin's watch.

"We're going to be late." Sarah exclaimed.

"Seriously, you're worried about the time, Sar." Logan laughed. "You want to see your boyfriend that much."

Sarah smacked his arm and yelled blushing, "Ethan's not my boyfriend."

"Sure he isn't." He said sarcastically, "It is only me, or is Sarah blushing?"

"Why you?" Sarah glared as she bears her fangs to her younger twin.

"Why me?" Logan grinned hilariously.

"Logan, stop teasing your sister!" Their mother called from the kitchen.

"Gotcha mom," Logan yelled, "Come on, Sarah, we better get going if we're going to catch that boyfriend of yours."

Logan ran out of the house and Sarah followed him, "Logan, get back here."

"Not a chance!"

Their parents walked to the front door watching their children chased each other until they couldn't see them anymore. Their medium toned mother with brown curls stood with their fair toned father with messy blonde hair watching them until they closed the door. They smiled.

"They are something else, honey." Their father said.

"I know." Their mother smiled.

"Logan, get back here," Sarah yelled. Logan wasn't going to stop because his sister was mad at him and he needed to get away from her before she kills him. He chuckled. Logan saw his friends, Ethan Morgan and Benny. The seventeen years old called out to them and they turned to greet him. Then they noticed a ticked off Sarah running after him. Logan tossed the guitar case over to Benny, who caught it. He silently thanked his parents for the martial arts lessons. The fledgling sister raced after her brother and didn't realize she could have got her car when she realized that she was at school. Logan was right in front of her and ran into their principal. He wasn't so happy.

"Logan! Ms. Sarah! Both of you are getting detention."

"But," Sarah's only word.

"No buts," Principal Hicks said

"Principal Hicks, listen, Sarah didn't do anything," Logan pleaded. "Sarah was trying to stop me but don't give her a detention because of me. You can punish me whatever you please but please don't give Sarah one. She doesn't deserve it."

"Logan, this means you have two detentions then."

"That's fine." Logan bowed his head. He didn't lift it until he was sure that he was gone.

"Thanks, Lo. You might be a pain but you're not a horrible brother." Sarah smiled.

"I'm never going to get you in trouble if I did it." Logan grinned.

"Hey, Lo, you want this back." Benny said, "but if you don't I can keep it, right?"

"Thanks, Benny." Logan got his guitar back.

"I didn't know you knew how to play the guitar." Ethan didn't believe he could play.

"I do." Logan said proudly.

"Do you write songs too?" Benny asked excited but that wasn't a good thing.

"Yup, a little," the fledgling's brother rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's practically nothing."

"Now, you can write us a theme song," Benny joked. Sarah smacked Benny's arm. He rubbed his now bruised arm. Ethan and Logan chuckled. Rory ran over and asked him if could play Star Trek's theme song. He denied that. But he told him that he knew the Star Wars theme. Rory scoffed. Logan told him to wait until lunch to believe him. All of them headed to their respective classes. None of them noticed that Erica was watching and smiled as she did. She didn't know that Sarah's brother knew a thing or two on guitars. She laughed and walked off to her classes. 


	2. Disbelief in the Air

Finally, Logan has been waiting for this bell all morning. The lunch bell, he wasn't much hungry. His friends finally get the whole picture. He does sports but not on the teams. But he loves music. He laughed as he thought about what Benny said earlier, _now, you can write us a theme song_ and it made him laugh. Different lyrics came and gone. He smiled. Logan reached his locker and opened it as he went through it for a certain notebook with lyrics. He knew it was in his backpack because he was writing in English.

"Hi Logan."

"Oh, hey, Erica," Logan smiled as Erica's heart flew higher in her chest.

"I didn't know you played." She said disbelief. "If you need a vocalist, then I'm yours."

"Good to know, I'll give the times for tryouts, then." Logan joked.

"Logan!" Sarah yelled stomping to her brother.

"Hey Sarah," Erica said while hugging and whispered, "Your brother is so cute."

Her eyes fell onto her brother and he said, "I didn't do anything. She's always like this. You're not mad about that."

"No, you almost got me late for first period."

"But I didn't get you a detention." Erica gave a disbelief look, "So, you should be kinder to your brother. I got two detentions next week."

"Okay, so, Sarah, you want to join me with the tryouts." Erica asked.

Again Logan felt his sister's brown eyes on him, "I was kidding. Doesn't it look like a vampire chick with a thirst for human blood into a band of humans is such a good idea?" He laughed. "I've got to go." He grabbed his backpack and pulled it onto his shoulder, his guitar case off the floor and closed his locker. "Later, girls," he was off to get away from Erica and Sarah rolled her eyes smiled. Logan was out of breath when he reached the cafeteria.

"What did I do get a brother like that?" Sarah said to no one.

"He's hot, funny and very charming without being a vampire." Erica claimed, "I just want to drink him up." She licked her lips. "What?"

"Don't snack on my brother."

"Protective, much?" She grinned showing her fangs, "Just a little bit." Erica urged on.

"Erica!"

Benny and Ethan got their lunches. Rory was sitting by Logan, who got out his guitar out of its home. He strummed it a few times. He started with a familiar tune to the group. He wasn't lying about the Star Wars theme. In the case, the Star Wars guitar book was there. Rory was drumming on the table with the music from the guitar. Some girls came up and listened to Logan's playing. Erica and Sarah stood in lane to get some lunch. Erica had jealously in her eyes as she looked towards her future man. Sarah giggled and said that Logan isn't interested. He didn't think of Erica anymore than another sister or a friend. A friend wasn't a word that Logan would use _acquaintance_ would be it. He likes her for being his sister's friend. Nothing else.

"That's cool but it would better if you knew Star Trek theme instead." Rory pouted.

"I've got to say I'm not that big of a fan for Star Trek, Rory." Logan smiled.

"Hey, are you still going to make me a theme song?" Benny asked.

"Do you really think we need a theme song?" Ethan questioned that thought.

"Yeah, 'cause Dracula has one and Thor has one. Well, every team has _one_." Benny explained.

"But Dracula only had just a score." Logan said with some music history. "Or music without words." Rory nodded in his head in understanding.

"Sing me a song, my love." Erica said as she hooked her arm around Logan's arm. The other girls went in disgust as they walked off. Sarah laughed at her brother's problem.

"Nope," Erica urged by pouting, "Even if you say please." Logan looked at her pout and smirked.

"Fine," Erica slapped Logan over his head. She moved and dragged Sarah with her.

"Thanks to her, I can't have a girlfriend," Logan watched Erica leave the cafeteria without Sarah. His twin walked back over to their table.

"Erica's my girl," Rory announced and all of them laughed at his dreams.

"Don't worry, Rory. She's all yours." Sarah's twin declared with a chuckle.

"Wow, dude, seriously?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Yup, one of my rules is never date one of my sister's friends especially her best friend."

"Man, I've got to get me some too."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Rory." Ethan said.

"Knowing Logan, it's probably from getting into my way," Benny said casually.

"You caught me, Benny. I'm doing that because they're yours." Logan, Ethan, Sarah and Rory laughed.

Outside of the cafeteria, Erica was thinking why only Logan didn't like her this way. He liked her when she was all dorky. She smiled a bit. Logan's Sarah's twin brother. You hardly could see it. The way they act you can see them as siblings then. Erica wasn't ready to give up with her future. A redhead walked over to her and asked if she could help her out.

"How do you get to the library?" The redhead asked.

"Oh, well you go down the hall and take a left. Then walk a few steps ahead from there and some glass windows are there. So you can't miss it." Erica instructed.

"Oh, thanks." The redhead held her hand out, "I'm Robin."

"Erica." Erica shook her hand, "No problem."

"I was wondering but I know it isn't my business," Robin babbled. "Why you are sad? You look like you are about to cry."

"A guy doesn't return my feelings. He's my best friend's brother. I've never got to say anything to be rude to him. He says I'm only a sister to him nothing more." Erica explained with tears surfacing but wiped them quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He sounds like he is a real jerk."

"No, he is so sweet, and gentle. He has this cool atmosphere around him. But somehow, it doesn't feel right because he's Sarah's brother."

"So, he is sweet but rude."

"He is never rude." Erica hissed, "He doesn't have a taste for the supernatural. Wait, he does. He likes everything about supernatural."

"I'm sorry for being rude about him but if he likes you more than a friend, then he will probably having a hard time with you being Sarah's friend." Robin smiled.

Sarah walked out of cafeteria to see her friend talking to the new girl in her PE class. She was thinking of her name. Sarah walked to them and said hi. Erica smiled sadly.

"Sarah, do you know why your brother isn't in to me?"

"Logan isn't being offensive towards you. It's his stupid rule."

"A rule?" Sarah nodded.

"That he won't date one of my friends because I might not like it or something stupid like that."

"So, he doesn't hate me." Erica said gleefully.

"He doesn't." Sarah laughed. "Robin, right?"

"Yes and you're Sarah?" Sarah nodded. "So, want to go to the library too?"

"I love to," Sarah said. "But let me get my stuff."

Sarah ran into cafeteria. Logan was sitting on the table. He was strumming it as he looked to an open notebook. Sarah was curious if it was a new song that he was working on during English. She laughed. Her brother was music fanatic. He would just write lyrics just from something he heard. His eyes were closed as he was trying to remember a piece of the music. It was an upbeat song as his foot was tapping his foot.

"A new song?" She asked. Her brother nodded as he was looked up.

"Is Erica okay?" He grinned sadly.

"She's fine."

After the lunch episode, the day went like a normal. The heroes went to their classes. Each one of them knew that the day was Friday, meaning Sarah have to babysit, Logan is dragged to the Morgans' house and Benny coming. Erica was getting ready to get going home and Logan came up to apologize to her.

"Hey Erica," she jumped. "Oh, sorry."

"You knew that worst than Rory doing the ninja vampire thing."

"I'm sorry," Logan said smiling.

'_His adoring smile is so sexy. Erica, stop it. He doesn't like you. Act cool._' Erica thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan grinned, "You look out of it."

"Oh, I do."

"It's kinda cute."

"Really?" Erica slipped almost landed onto the floor without Logan's quick reflexes. She felt her face heat up and hoped that he didn't see it. "Thanks." She hardly had her voice back, "Somehow, you're not a vampire but you're so charming."

"That's me." Logan smiled again, "Hey, I want you to read something," he said as he dug for his notebook from his backpack, skipping some pages, and looking for the song he wrote. "_Girl Next Door_. A new song I wrote."

"You want me to read it," Erica was about to faint as she thought this song was of his love for her. She couldn't be more wrong. Sarah walked up to her twin and best friend.

"You guys kissed and made up, yet?" She giggled. Erica's and Logan's faces lit up.

"Yup, did you know that he could write fabulous songs?" Erica smiled at him, "You know I like the part about the girl's heart being pure."

"You let Erica read it before your own sister?" Sarah questioned with sarcasm.

"I owe her." Logan laughed. "Here, read. Happy?"

She frowned falsely, "No, I'm not."

Ethan, Rory and Benny were coming up to Logan. Benny asked, "Music Boy, have you got me an awesome theme song?"

"Nope, but I got a new single." Logan joked.

"A wonderful single," Erica sighed happily.

"Great." Sarah muttered.

"Hey, guys!" A redhead came over to the girls.

"Who are you, my sweet princess of my fantasies?" Benny asked sweetly.

"This is Robin, guys." Sarah introduced her.

"I'm Benny. My sweet Robin." Benny moved towards her and placed a kiss onto her hand.

"I'm Ethan."

"I'm Rory. R-money. The Ror-ster._ (Finish with his names)_" Rory said rapidly.

"Now only leaves me. The name's Logan." He smiled genuine.

"Nice meet to you all," Robin said politely.

The heroes left school. Logan couldn't forget the feeling of meeting Robin. He knew she wasn't his type to peppy. Sarah looked at her brother worrying. She dropped Ethan and Benny home and they went on their way. She too did have a feeling that Robin wasn't what she was saying. She hoped Benny wouldn't go over his head this time. Last time, he tried to impress a girl, he reanimated her dog and others dead animals. Those demons were feisty little things. Half of the times, they thought them as hopeless little animals. The twins sighed then looked at each other. This was going to be real frustrating thing about them being twins. They knew what the other was thinking with knowing what thoughts were there. Now, they didn't believe Robin was all she appeared to be. Great, now there's something they couldn't explain it but something didn't feel right about her. They couldn't put it all together. Just maybe they were wrong this time or Logan really wanted to be wrong this time because he could see that Benny really liked her. Just maybe it won't goes as bad as he hopes.


	3. Annoying the Babysitter

The twins drove to the Morgans residence. Logan knocked on the door. Sarah was watching her twin carefully before he did something stupid. Like he would do something stupid but who knew. He had an amp in his hand, a case of his electric guitar's case strap on his shoulder and a small backpack on his back. His slim jacket, black jeans and red shirt were following the breeze. Sarah with her white jacket, dark skinny jeans and purple shirt were doing the same. Ethan answered the door with Benny by his side. Sarah and Logan walked. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan came and greeted the two. They didn't mind Logan over because they knew he was Sarah's sibling and Ethan's friend. Jane came up Logan and gave him a big hug. She had a crush on Logan because he's sweet and funny. She thinks he's dreamy. The guys headed up the stairs with Logan's equipment. Once, the guys were gone and Jane dragged Sarah to play Dance Dance Revolution with her. The girls had their fun mostly Jane. Benny, Ethan and Logan started playing videogames and the electric guitar.

"Logan, how many do you have?" Benny called from the game he was playing game with Ethan.

"A lot. It's hard to count them."

"Maybe, tomorrow, we came over to your house." Ethan suggested, "We help count them with you."

"While, Sarah heading to the mall with Erica and Robin. We can hang until she comes back or something."

"Then we'll make me a theme song!" Benny declared while the other two started laughing it up. "What?"

"Super Benny and his sidekick, Super Ego say he can reach the stars to give to his pretty ladies. Oh right, no girlfriends." Logan sang. Ethan and Logan started laughing hilariously.

"Hey!"

"It could be called Super Ego." Logan hadn't stop laughing.

"Yeah, then who knows what girls wouldn't look at him after they hear it." Ethan said laughing still. Benny glared at his friends.

"Hey, I heard yelling. Is everything fine?" Sarah asked when she came in.

"Yes, we are just making fun of Benny." Logan tried to stop laughing but couldn't. He was giggling. Ethan couldn't stop either. It was too funny.

"Okay, you guys are crazy." Sarah rolled her eyes as she advanced to the door. The guys started the videogames up again and a half hour later, Sarah came back. She sat on Ethan's bed. Logan looked over with his teasing eyes, _you like him. You have to admit that, sis_. Sarah glared at him. He grinned afterwards as elbowed Ethan. Jane came in and sat by Logan. She was grinning and happy that he was there. Logan knew this and only come because he wanted to and could annoy his sister even more. Logan let Jane take over for him and she was happy he did.

"You're so sweet, when you want to be."

"I know but you hate it." He shook his tongue out to her. "Benny, Ethan, I think we should go _shopping_." He said shopping the most girlish he could go for.

"You're so dead when we get back."

"I am? _OMG_! Did I upset the fledgling?" Logan grinned.

"Why do I have to wait until we get home? I could just hurt you know and tell mom and dad it was freak accident."

"Yup, you could be remember Ms. I-felt-guilt-every time-I-do-lie. You felt so guilty about than they hardly have to look at you until you crack." Logan laughed.

"So, Sarah can't tell a lie?" Benny asked interested.

"No, she can't. If she does, then her face gets all worried and her left eye starts to twitch a little. It's kind of cute." Logan explained smirking.

"Don't twitch when I lie." Sarah yelled.

"Yeah and I'm going to marry Erica." Logan joked.

Sarah crossed her arms as she turned didn't want to even look at her. Benny and Logan laughed as Sarah wasn't going to admit something like having something Ethan. Ethan blushed so did Sarah. They couldn't get out of it, now. Each of them knew what the others in their group knew. So, the guys planned to go with the girls to the mall. They didn't know that they might as to sign an agreement. Or maybe not. Sarah rolled her eyes and took Ethan's pillow to wrack him. Logan laughed. Then she started to do it repeatedly. Ethan, Jane and Benny were laughing with them. Sarah hit her twin for a longer until the phone rang. Logan shouted woo-hoo. Their night was short when Ethan's and Jane's parents got home. Benny stayed at the Morgans. The twins left the house. Logan put his things into the back. He still couldn't take the feeling of he was missing something about the new girl. Robin was surprising peppy for someone that hardly knew anyone at their school. Somehow, he knows something bad is going to be. Sarah looked over to her brother and smiled because his thinking face was on. She knew he was thinking about Robin and his strange way he feels when she was around. He really wished that he was wrong. Just this time, he didn't trust Robin to be alone with Benny. Both twins didn't want to be right, this time.


	4. A Day with the Girls

The guys invited Rory. Erica was surprised that Logan was coming. She could spend a whole day with her future sweetheart. Robin smiled and waved to Benny flirty. Sarah walked with Ethan. Rory was drooling over Erica, who dragged Logan everywhere. Well not everywhere. He could get out of her held. Benny and Robin were holding hands and Ethan was too nervous by standing by Sarah that long. He dragged Benny from Robin and when he touched her hand for Benny's. His eyes went to their white stage of his visions. Then the feeling of his visions faded. He gasped. He got Logan out of Sarah's best friend's grip.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Erica asked impatiently.

"We'll be there in a few." Logan smiled. "Rory, get over here."

"But I wanted-," He stopped.

"Now!" The three yelled.

"Okay, geez don't have to yell. Babes, I'll catch up." He winked and all three girls rolled their eyes as they went on. "What?"

"You'll have to keep an eye on the girls with Benny while Ethan and I go looking for books."

"Nerds!" Rory turned around.

"Don't you guys need my help?" Benny asked.

"No, not now," Ethan said assuring.

"It's the weekend. There are three girls for the taking. If you touch my sister, I'll going to hurt you."

"Alright, Rory wait up."

The two walked to closest book store from their location in the mall. Ethan's visions were never wrong. He saw demons. He didn't know why but he saw them.

"Only person that could control demons is the Devil." Logan read.

"I can't believe Robin has something with the Devil."

"Or she's the Devil, herself?"

"Maybe, but we don't know no signs."

"It says that this fallen angel named Lucifer, however later he was called Satan. In this one, it says that he is trickster, rebel, used Black Magic and his followers, Demons and he can process humans to do his bitting."

"So, I wonder if she's just a girl being process by a demon or she's Lucifer in disguised." Logan shrugged.

"Or she's doing her dad's bitting." Ethan nodded. "But we don't know if this is right. Let's keep to ourselves. You can see what I see right then Benny is really into her."

"I know." Ethan said.

"Come on, I'll buy the books and study this. I really want to know." Logan said as Ethan handed him the book that he was looking at.

He didn't know what to expect from Ethan's vision but his visions were never wrong before. The girl at cash register was watching the two guys shimming the two books. She smiled when they came up and looking at the hazel eyed twin. He smiled. She wanted to faint. Logan's smile made girls go nuts crazy. He gave her some cash for the books. Ethan laughed as they exited the shop. They went to H&M and saw Benny and Rory just standing still watching the girls went all over. Ethan and Logan snickered at their excitement. Ethan flushed when he saw Sarah talking to Erica about the matching shirt and pants. The girls had their fun while Logan got the boys and himself out of there. Rory, Benny, Ethan and Logan headed to the food court. They got their selves some sodas. Logan got Fanta. Rory and Ethan got Sprite. Benny was getting a Pepsi. The girls came up with bags up their arms. Sarah sat in between her brother and Ethan. She took Logan's soda and took a sip. Logan struck his tongue out.

"Real mature," Sarah laughed.

"That's my soda."

"It's mine now."

"You girls want something to drink," Benny asked especially Robin while looking dreamy towards her. "Drinks on me."

Benny got up and went to get Sarah, Robin and Erica something to drink. As he came back, Logan took Sarah's sunglasses and put them on. He asked them how he looked in a girly voice. The rookie spellmaster, the seer and the geeky vampire laughed and Sarah growled at her younger brother. Erica and Robin giggled at his antic. He smiled.

"Buy me popcorn." Logan said childishly.

"I will not. Give me my sunglasses, Lo!"

"No, buy me popcorn." Logan pouted. "Oh, I didn't know you were such a girly girl, sis. Wanting your eyeglasses back and applying makeup each hour."

Sarah slapped her twin's head. "You're seventeen. You act so childish. Geez, I want why they let you out of pre-school." She shrugged. Sarah got up and dragged Logan with her. "I'm ordering and you're paying. I don't want buts." Logan hugged his sister from the back and she jumped. "I hate you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her cheek.

He let go of her and ran in front of her. She rolled her eyes. Why did she let him came with her? The others were laughing it up his antics. He was such a kindergartener sometimes to around her. She was mature one and he was well the immature one. They are usual the opposite of each other at times. He was immature when he was around her especially. Logan loved his sister with all of his soul and wouldn't do anything to get her hurt. He is very protecting of her. Sarah doesn't mind but something he always did. He fought with Jesse, her evil vampire ex-boyfriend, once and won that little war. He didn't like him much. Ethan and Logan are cool so he could be a great boyfriend, Sarah thought but shook it. She ordered herself a blueberry slushie and her brother's desired popcorn. Logan took his wallet out and opened it to get the amount they needed. The younger twin smiled when he closed his wallet. A picture of him and Sarah, they were three. It was professional photo. He and she were lying on their stomachs with big smiles pastured on their faces. Logan was in a sweater vest, blue collared shirt, a little dark blue tie and black slacks and shoes. His brown locks were spiked in the front like he always does now. Sarah was a blue sundress, a bow in her wavy brown hair, and black flats. Sarah was leaning against him a little. They were inseparable then and they still are but both are trying to stop that bad habit.

"Why did you smile when you closed it?" Sarah handing him his desire popcorn and she sip on her slushie.

"Remember when we were three and went to take those professional photos." She nodded. "I have a picture of you and me in my wallet."

"Just to remember that?" Sarah asked as they reached the table. "Let me see that photo of yours." Logan got his wallet out again and got the photo, gave it to Sarah as he took her slushie.

"Mmmm, blueberry," Logan sighed. His friends took some popcorn out of the container of popcorn. He didn't mind.

"Hey, Sarah," She looked up. "What are you looking at?"

"An old photo."

"Can I see?" Sarah looked towards Logan and he shrugged saying, _No harm with that_. He started eating his salty and buttery snack. Erica and Robin took a look at the picture of the younger twins. They giggled. Logan flushed in embarrassment.

"You're so cute when you two were little." Robin squealed.

Erica proclaimed, "I wish I could have met you guys earlier than freshman year."

The guys looked at the picture. Benny started laughing. Rory couldn't stop laughing because Logan thought he was going to die him until he thought oh right. Ethan blushed as he thought little Sarah was beautiful then too. Erica gave back the photo to Logan. He put the photo back into its respective sleeve. Everyone headed home. Erica got a ride with Robin because she was living right next door to Erica. Rory decided to fly. Benny and Ethan got home quickly. Sarah and Logan headed to their home. Both ready for a good night sleep. Logan helped his sister with her bags. He got his too. Logan crashed onto his bed after helping his older sister. He was asleep in seconds and Sarah helped her brother get into his bed properly. She kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Lo, sleep tight." Sarah whispered.

"Night, Sar." Logan muttered slightly.


	5. Eureka

Logan had been studying the books he got the day before. Sarah came into his room. He was learning about Lucifer, a fallen archangel and known as the Devil. She picked up the book he wasn't studying. Both she and Logan shared studying habits, which means that they both are going for straight A's. Logan always finished his homework during school mostly at lunch. If he was lucky, then he would finish during school without having brought his backpack home with him. If he isn't so lucky that day, then he'll probably only minutes of finishing his homework at home. Sarah giggled. Logan jumped surprised. He was so interested in the book that he didn't hear his sister came in. He landed on his floor and his older twin reached for his hand. He grabbed hers. Logan sat back in his seat.

"Logan! Sarah! Is everything all right up there?" Their mother called.

"Yeah, Mom," Logan replied.

"Yes, Mom, we're fine but I kinda scared Logan on accident." Sarah replied reassuring her.

"All right, I just wanted to know that you two are okay."

"Thanks, Mom." The twins answered unity.

"No problem, sweethearts." She called back.

The twins looked at each other. They laughed nervously. Either of their parents noticed that Sarah was out during the nights to get some blood of animals. Their dad was a firefighter, who wasn't home much. The twins' mother had her own baking business, which does really well. The two help out when they get the chance.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Why what?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You're learning about Lucifer."

"Well, Ethan had this vision yesterday when he touched hands with Robin. We think that she might be some demon, the devil's daughter or Lucifer himself."

"So, you're studying up." Sarah asked curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Sar."

"So, you have killed a lot of them." She laughed.

They heard a beep. Logan turned his computer off of its sleep mode. Ethan was there with Benny. "So, we are going after a fallen archangel now." Benny announced.

"Benny, we're not even sure of that. Ethan only had one vision." Logan advised.

"Logan, explain." Sarah said.

"I did. Didn't I?"

"You did. Let's see, if Ethan had a vision of Robin, then she probably is hiding something."

"No ganging up on my girl." Benny took Robin's side on this conversation.

"You only know her for three days, now." Ethan reasoned.

"Ethan's right." Sarah agreed. "We don't know much about Robin."

"Now, you're agreeing with him." Logan whispered teasing, "You're definitely crushing."

Sarah slapped her brother leaving a mark on his forearm. Benny said something about that's good it wasn't him. The younger twin struck his tongue out. A knock shocked all of the teenagers. The twins of the group turned to see their mother at the door. They said their respective greetings. She made them some cookies. She said hi to Ethan and Benny. She left.

"Lo, she doesn't look anything like you." Benny got out of shock.

"All I got was her eyes." Logan shrugged. "Unlike, this Missy, here."

"So, you're adoptive?" Benny asked questioning.

"No, dad has the light tone skin." Sarah told him.

Benny nodded and Ethan asked, "What are we going to do?"

A cell phone went off. Sarah and Logan looked at each other than to the screen. They saw Benny holding his phone and got up from his seat. "Hey, my sweet redhead, how are you?"

"What's up, dorkzilla?" Sarah asked.

"He and Robin start dating yesterday." Ethan said

"Hey, want to bet how many days she'll get tired of him?" Logan snickered and Sarah smacked him again, "What?"

"That's mean." Sarah scolded.

"I was joking around, sis."

Benny was in his conversation. He looked happy. Sarah smiled. Logan watched him as he and Ethan talked about what he learned. He didn't want Robin to a devil in disguised because he always was a brother to Benny and if he's happy, then Logan is too. Logan started eating the cookies. Sarah brought a chair to sit on from the other side of the room. She felt like she needed to help her brother and got the book, her twin had been reading. Sarah curled herself up on his bed as she cracked the book opened. Ethan got off of chat and Logan was surfing the net for the Devil. He looked at cases of sights that people believe they saw a redhead man with a pitchfork in hand. He had a red tail with a spade looking end. None of them had any characteristics of Robin anywhere. No blue eyed redhead female in the sites he visited.

_**The Morgans' Resident**_

Benny was still chatting with his new girlfriend. Ethan still was thinking about his vision at the mall the day before. He didn't see Robin in any of it. She was probably a demon in disguised, Logan was right that she might be the Devil or she is Satan's daughter.

"Really, they want to meet me." Benny cried. Ethan rolled his eyes. "I'll be right there." He hung up, "Later, E."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm off to my fantastic girlfriend's house." Benny grinned cheek to cheek.

"Okay, bye."

Ethan looked at his best friend with amazement. Logan was right: he is very happy. Ethan shook the thought of his vision. He went into chat and Logan was still online. Probably checking cases. That photographic memory does came in handy. Ethan laughed. He clicked on his crush's twin's icon. Logan was surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"I knew that you would do that." Logan said bluntly.

"Oh right, the knowing gift. That's better than seeing visions and being called a seer."

"Well, you get a name." Logan crossed his arms with a pout.

Sarah had her eyes closed with the book, she read, on her small stomach. Ethan smiled dreamily. Logan followed his friend's path. He chuckled.

"You're in love with my sister." Logan sang annoyingly.

"I don't." Logan gave Ethan the look and Ethan sighed. "Is it that obvious?" The younger twin nodded.

"Hey, don't worry about getting beaten up. I wouldn't harm any of you." Ethan nodded. "I trust you, E." Logan smiled.

"Ethan, it's time for dinner." Mrs. Morgan called.

"I got to go." Ethan said quickly.

_**Sarah's and Logan's Home**_

"Go eat, seer." Logan laughed.

The chat box closed as Ethan exited out. He turned towards his sleeping twin. He smiled. She was happy when she slept. No worries. No vampires. No supernatural. Dreams were doing their jobs. She was peaceful. He thought he shouldn't wake her as he turned towards his cases. He frowned. He didn't want to be right now. Benny was happy. He wasn't even trying to impress her either. He was being his goofy, loud self.

"Oh, come on. Robin is harmless. Wait come on she might not if she being process by Lucifer or one of his demons. Who knows? Ethan only had one little vision. Or she knows Benny has magic and wants him to join her." Logan sighed as he rested his head on his crossed arms on the desk. "Wait that's it. She acts like that but might act different at home. I can't do that to Benny. This is so hard."

"What's so hard?" Sarah muttered as she sat up.

"Thinking of Robin's dealing something with the Satan."

Sarah got up from the bed. She walked over to her twin and sat in her seat. She knew he needed a second pair of eyes. She saw a drawing of his and smirked. "Oh, you draw me when I'm sleeping." She picked up the drawing and laughed.

"You're really peaceful when you're asleep." Logan smiled.

"That's sweet." Sarah smiled.

"Shut up." Logan flushed. "I hate you."

"I love you too." She grinned. "You owe me. I just found a case with redhead girl."

"How did I go over that one?" Logan read the information. Some teenager said that he was dating her and didn't know he was getting into when she asked him to give up his soul for her. He called her crazy. He lost his eye from a freak accident or was it a freak accident. The twins looked at each other. If Robin knew that Benny was a priest, then Benny wasn't going only going to give up his soul but his magical ability to her. Somehow, they needed to tell Benny but he'll probably want believe them. He might tell that they are crazy and not to worry because he loves Robin or something stupider. She's my Princess Leia and I'm her Han Solo. Or that they were jealous of him finding someone. He wouldn't believe them period.

"Great, we got something but what?"

Her twin shrugged, "Who knows probably Ethan might have another vision if he touches you again?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" He asked innocently. Sarah stomped out of the room in angry. Logan smiled contently. He needed her to be happy but she's too stubborn for her own good.


	6. Sign Up Encouragement

Another day was gone and done with. Ethan had another vision but Logan knew something was wrong with Robin. He had a class with her and her eyes changed to red as she commanded a teacher to do her bitting. Logan was whistling as if nothing was wrong as he walked towards his locker. He saw Benny had his arm around Robin. Erica waved Logan over but why do that if his locker was there anyways. He shrugged. Robin kissed Benny's cheek. He blushed. She giggled. Logan chuckled as he rolled his eyes. Robin left. He opened locker got his books from his backpack as he didn't need those for his finished homework. He checked for his books he needed. He nodded as he closed his backpack and locker. Logan hoisted it onto his shoulder. He leaned against his locker. Sarah walked to her brother and swung a piece of paper in Logan's face. The younger twin saw a grin on his older sister's face. He didn't like that grin the first time, he saw it why wouldn't like it now.

He shook his head, "I'm not doing it, Sar."

"Why not? Oh, do you know what it is?"

"Yeah but the stupid grin on your face means it isn't good."

"Oh, aren't you the slight curious of what it is?"

"Do you get a fancy trophy?" Benny asked excitedly.

"No."

"Do you get a trip for two to the Bahamas?" Erica said as she looked towards Logan with a dreamy glance and a soft sigh.

"No. Now, you're going overboard."

"I'll go overboard to get save by my prince charming." Erica sighed.

"Someone called?" Rory asked coming out of nowhere.

"No one did." Erica frowned.

"Hey, Rory," Logan said. "Alright, let's see the paper that a rainbow threw up on."  
>Sarah handed him the colorful paper. Ethan came up and was greeted by his friends. Logan's eyes went through bit by bit. He wasn't surprised. Sarah has been trying to him out of his room for playing his guitar and his wonderful singing voice. He shook his head again. He shoved the paper back to his sister. Sarah smirked. She wanted her brother to do this. He'll be great at it but he didn't want to.<p>

"Come on, Logan, this is a good chance." Sarah pleaded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but no." Logan said. "I don't want to. Come on, it's hard for me."


	7. Devil's Idol Tryouts

After a week of asking, Sarah finally got Logan to sing and play guitar for the talent show tryouts. Even though he only did it, to stop her from whining and driving him crazy. She smiled. He laughed nervously. He dragged Ethan, Rory and Benny with him. Erica sighed as he walked up onto stage. His nervousness was showing as his hand went through his hair. He sighed and walked up to the microphone.

"So, Logan. What's your talent?" The student council president asked bored.

"Well, I'm going to sing while my friends play." He gestured towards his freshman friends.

"That's really originally." The student council president said sarcastically.

"Why you?" Erica said showing her fangs ready to attack.

"Put those away." Sarah scolded.

"Fine, if he messes with him, then I'll get him." Erica told her.

"Alright, he'll get his."

"Well, I wrote this song. It's called the Girl Next Door."

Benny got to Logan's bass, Ethan got an electric guitar of Logan's with Logan's private lessons and Rory was about to start jamming on the Logan's drums. Logan got his own electric guitar and strummed his guitar.  
>All the pin ups in magazines. Movies stars on the silver screen. They'll do anything for me. Can't you see? Logan sung. After they were done, the judges clapped. Rory smiled and was bowing like an idiot. Robin blown kiss to her boyfriend. He ultimately caught it. Erica ran to Logan and hugged him senseless. Logan turned a dark red not blushing but he couldn't breathe. He pushed her off and she was pouting.<p>

"Sorry but you were suffocating me." Logan smiled.

"I'm sorry. I can't control my strength, yet."

"It's fine."

"That was awesome!" Rory yelled.

Sarah hugged Ethan, "You were great." Ethan blushed. He saw Logan's teasing eyes.

"What no Cuddle bear?" Logan teased. Sarah and Ethan blushed. Sarah punched her brother's shoulder and he started to rub it. "Oh, come on. That was comedy gold." The others laughed and their blush darkened.

"Sarah and Ethan would make a lovely couple." Erica suggested.

"Erica, you might like my brother, which doesn't mean that you have to be like him."

"I mean it." Erica replied. "Dorky and you should totally to be a couple like me and Logan will be."

Benny chuckled, "Keep dreaming that."

"Benny, she's not your problem." Logan said calmly wanting to hurt Benny for that crack.

"You guys need a name." The president suggested.

'Logan and the three idiots."

"No, that's lame." Rory cried. "Paranormal Wonders."

"I love it." The president exclaimed.

"You could use that excitement at the beginning." Logan said sarcastically. Sarah elbowed him in his ribs. "You hit hard, girl."

Sarah smiled, "You're really annoying now."

Tryouts were good but not great. The craziest people did them. The cheerleaders, a ventriloquist, other singers and others without talents being goofs were trying out. Logan sighed. Sarah couldn't help but feel at fault.


	8. Logan's Fear

The president announced that they would talk with the student council as a whole of who would be performing at Devil's Idol. Logan sighed as he thought the thing he ever feared was being a talent show or anything in front of people. Sarah knew this but been trying to help him with this. He was brave but that's the only thing ever scared him. No vampires. No zombie coffees. No supernatural hunters. No undead rodents. No evil trees ready for revenge. No evil exs of siblings. No vampire nurses. No evil demons. None of those things scared this teenager. Sarah looked towards her brother and smiled sadly. He wasn't a pain when being forced into something, but he did have stage fright since it started with an elementary play that everyone was in. He and she had the leads roles and he was crying before it. Logan was fine after they got things started. After that experience, he said he wouldn't do it again. The next day, Logan walked to school and Sarah drove her car as she had to pick up Erica. He wasn't ready for this and Sarah forcing him for doing this. He got to his locker. It's your average Tuesday morning. Ethan hadn't been near Robin. No visions to see for the seer. Ethan walked towards Logan and placed his hand onto his friend's shoulder. He jumped and hit his head onto his shelf in his locker. Logan rubbed his head as it was hurt.

"Lo, I didn't mean to scare you." Ethan apologized. "Are you okay? You seem jumpy."

"I am. I can't believe Sarah got me to do that."

"To try out?" Logan nodded.

"Ethan, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, you can." Ethan said concerned.

"I kinda have stage fright." Logan rubbed the back of his head.

"Everyone has fears."

"I know but I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey, Benny, Rory and I got your back." Ethan reminded.

"I know."


	9. Robin's Secret

After a few classes, Logan distracted himself as his teachers spoke. Erica was staring at him dreamy again. Sarah rolled her eyes. Her brother wouldn't even talk to her. She messed up badly by making him do something he didn't want to. She sighed. Robin watched the knowing twin and thought of what he knew about her. She smiled evilly. She was going for him next. She already had the spell master-in-training on her side by pretending that she's into him. Robin did think that they were on her in the first week but didn't do much research. She knows that Logan is the next Lucifer vessel. He was charming and cunning. She'll use Benny for bait. She didn't really like him. She likes the more silent ones. Robin had to please her father. She wrote something down and folded the paper. Gave it to a person and whispered to them to pass it to Logan, who was currently distracting himself from listening to their boring teacher.

"Hey, Logan," A guy that sat behind him said as he passed him a piece of paper.

Logan opened the paper. _Hey, Logan. I know you know I'm the daughter of the Devil. I wonder if you know Benny's under my spell. I'll make you a deal: you die or came join me as the new vessel for my father. If you tell any of freakish friends or your fledging sister, yes I know about Erica, the annoying one and Sarah are vampires and the Sci-Fi geek is a seer, then you'll be very sorry. I'll give you a day to think about it but if you're planning to tell them, then don't. I'll want your answer soon._

"Great, I was right." Logan muttered. '_How don't I tell them? I can't believe I was right again._' He sighed. _'Come on, Logan. Do it. Save Benny. Get on her good side._'

Their teacher stopped when the bell rang and Logan waited for Sarah and Erica to leave. He pulled Robin out of the school into the courtyard. He wanted answers and she was here to deliver. She was smirking and it was worst than Jesse's smirking. His blood was pumping now. He didn't like the guy. Jesse and he weren't on good terms when he dated Sarah. Robin touched his face. Logan's eyes popped. He couldn't believe that Robin liked him. He rolled his eyes and took her hand off of his cheek.

"If you mind, then stop that." Logan said emotionless.

"Oh, don't be like. You're not fun." She pouted. "Father would love to have your body than Benny's."

"Okay, that's spooky. That's why he had to go your house. Not only are you using my friend, but you're bossy too."

"Oh, poor Logan has a job to do for his friends." Robin messed his hair. "I'm glad you see my way and you better keep those freaks from knowing this."

"I won't but you, first, do one thing for me." Logan asked.

"What is it, little vessel?"

"Let Benny go from whatever spell you got him into."

"Oh, I can't do that." Robin giggled. "He's all mine until I don't need his magical abilities. I know that hurts you to see your friend like that."

"I'll be your dad's vessel on one condition." Logan gave up.

"What's that?"

"That none of my friends and sister gets affect by you and your dad's evil plans." Logan requested.

Robin crossed her fingers behind her back and replied, "Request granted."

She snapped her fingers. Robin was gone and Logan didn't care where she went. He needed to get to Sarah and the others. He has to but couldn't tell them. He couldn't know that Robin was going to keep her part of the deal. She's the daughter of Satan. Logan couldn't believe he was right again. He hated that part of himself right now. Benny was gone. He wouldn't listen that his _girlfriend_ was evil. Logan shook his head. It was lunch and he ran to the lunchroom. He needed to tell them mostly Erica, Ethan, Sarah and Rory because knowing Benny that he wasn't going to listen. The girls were sitting as he saw Rory annoying more girls with his so great charm. Ethan was on his way to the table. Logan was out of breath. Erica was the first to notice him and he looked like he was about to crash. She helped her future lover to the table and Sarah was worried about her brother. He never looked so scared before.

"Logan, are you in there?" Sarah snapped her fingers in her twin's face a few times until he blinked.

"Robin's the Devil's –" His mouth just stopped and he couldn't move it. "She's –," he felt as if something was keeping his mouth closed from telling them.

"What is, Stop-a-lot?" Rory asked stupidly.

"What is she?" Erica stated.

"What did she did to you?" Ethan asked.

"Write it down, Lo." Sarah said giving him a piece of paper and a pen.

Logan nodded. He felt his body froze up and couldn't move any of his body parts. He was frozen in time or something ridiculous like that. He sighed. Robin wasn't making this easy on him. He gave up by shaking his head. He couldn't do it. He couldn't speak it, write it or do anything to tell them. The reality of the situation would get Benny's grandma into it. He knew something about how she snapped her fingers but she could have put a spell on him. He got up. Sarah saw something was wrong with the others. Benny came up to the group smiling.

"What's wrong?" His smile faded.

"Nothing, Benny, just nothing," Logan patted his shoulder walking away. Sarah was about to go after her brother before her best friend stopped her.

"Give him some time." Erica spoke sadly.

"You're right, Erica." Sarah said sadly without looking at her friend but where her brother last stood.

"What's happening?" Benny yelled frustrated.

"I don't know," Ethan muttered.

"Logan looked really bummed out." Rory added.

"Hey, guys!" Robin said happily. "Where's Logan?"

"He went for walk to clear his head." Erica replied.

Robin walked to Ethan and whispered, "You're right but there's nothing you can do." She smirked and left.

'_She's the Devil's daughter!_' Ethan screamed in his head.

Ethan ran to the front of the school, where Logan sat on the grass. He played with the grass and didn't want to be bother. Maybe this was a job for Sarah. He couldn't do anything to help him but maybe he could. The seer sighed. He walked towards his friend. Ethan took a seat by his crush's twin. Logan's thoughts were jumbled and he couldn't make any sense of these events. Robin is Lucifer's daughter. Benny was under her control. He has to be this new vessel. He can't speak any of the hints he knows.

"I know what you meant to say," Ethan said.

Logan nodded, "I know. She told you."

"She did. We were right."

"She's using Benny. Want my body for her father." Logan added.

"What?" Ethan said disbelieving. "Are you sure?"

"She told me." Logan said bluntly, "She wants to destroy something but what.  
>She is using the student body for vessels for the demons."<p>

"Maybe but we're not sure. I don't get it that I can tell you."

"She told me. Did she hex you or something? You were stopping everything.  
>She probably did with my body because she doesn't want the others to know."<p>

"Benny's clueless. She wants his magic." Logan got up.

"How she is going to do that?" Logan shrugged. "You're really helpful."

He laughed, "I know."

Sarah and Erica were by Logan's locker. Sarah had her brother's backpack. She tossed him it with force. It knocked him over. He hit the ground. Erica gasped and ran to him.

"Are you alright, my darling?" Erica said babyish. "The Mean Old Sarah didn't mean to it."

Erica held Logan like a mother with her newborn. Logan blushed as Sarah and Ethan laughed. His eyes got to them saying, _I'm going to kill you guys_. Logan felt that he couldn't breathe.

Sarah gasped, "Erica, let him go."

"He's turning blue." Ethan shouted concerned.

Erica looked at Logan with worried eyes, "I'm so sorry, Lo. I didn't mean to almost kill you again." She let go.

"It's fine." Logan cracked his neck. His body was num. "Don't worry about it. It was an accident. I'm not yelling. Am I?"

"No." Erica bowed her head in shame.

"So, I forgive you," Logan smiled.

Logan thought about the idea of Benny not going to alive for too long. He sighed loudly. Students in his class looked at the silent person in their class. He smiled weakly. Sarah sat by her brother. She was concern that her brother was not feeling alright. He wrote a few things down. He looked out the window. Two things he had to do: one is going to Robin's to surrender or two is to lose Benny forever. Logan had to pick the one with no one getting hurt or used as a vessel. He shook his head violently. He couldn't decide losing a friend or his soul. He sighed again. Logan reached into his jeans' pocket. A coin can decide his fate but he couldn't. He needed another to tell him if he was making a good choice. A quarter was chose to choose his fate. '_This is stupid. Why not ask Sarah? Oh right, Logan, you can't._' Logan hated fighting his conscious. '_Okay, heads don't go and tails give up your soul for an evil archangel. I should get a yes man or something._' He sighed as he flipped the coin up into the air. Logan watched the coin came back to him. He caught it and flipped it on top of his other hand. '_I don't want to look._'

"Sar, can you tell me what side of the coin that is facing up?"

His sister gave him a look and said, "Okay." She revealed that it was tails. "It's tails."

"I knew that," Logan messed his hair up with his hands rapidly. Hey, I need you to help me.

"With what?"

"If I act different tomorrow, then smack me."

"Why would I want to do that?" Sarah raised an eyebrow

"I'll be the Devil's vessel after today." Sarah's brown eyes went to shock.

"That's what Robin's planning."

Logan nodded, "Also planning to give a vessel to each of her father's demons."

"There are going to families of the competitors." Sarah gasped.

"Ours aren't going because the guys and I aren't going to be in it. I'm right. Right?" Logan stared at her in disbelief. "Sis, what aren't you telling me?"

"That's you're in the talent show." She smiled weakly.

"What?" Logan yelled. The teacher turned as he glared at the younger twin. "I'll sit down now." Logan laughed nervously as his classmates laughed. He flushed in embarrassment.

"Now, we begin talking about why not to interrupt my class. Logan," he gave him a stern look, "Detention!"

Logan sunk into his seat. He merely nodded. The class ended quicker and their teacher gave him a detention slip. It was a Friday detention. Sarah apologized repeatedly. He smiled insuring her that it was fine. Erica heard the sibling quarrel. She smiled at Logan and he smiled back at her friendly. Sarah smacked her brother. He was off for home but Sarah told him to drop his backpack in her car. He nodded walking out of the school. Logan knew this wasn't going to be great with the Devil taking his body for his own.


	10. Devil's New Vessel

Logan sighed as he knocked on Robin's door. He was really doing this. He will become vessel. Benny answered it. Logan raised an eyebrow. Benny told him to come right in. He was surprised that his friend was there but shrugged it off. Robin was coming down the stairs in a scarlet dress. Logan wasn't doing as good as his eyes tripled in size. She walked up to him gave him a kiss on each cheek. A dark chuckled come from her living room. Benny looked at Logan as in saying, _that's my woman so back off_. Logan rolled his eyes. All he was surprised at the gesture. A fair skinned man sat on a chair that was facing the trio. His eyes were amber and color was reddish brown. His smile wasn't pretty. His teeth were sharp.

"You must be Logan." He said.

"And you must be Dracula." Logan said sarcastically.

Lucifer laughed, "I'm charmed."

"Father, your new vessel is truly stubborn." Robin said bluntly of Logan's personality. Benny nodded.

"He's feisty, more to the fun." Lucifer grinned.

"You take pleasure in forcing humans to become your new vessels." Logan shouted angrily. "You get a new one each time one gets old. If I wasn't trying to save my friend, then I wouldn't have come here."

"Oh, I do love when they are feisty." Lucifer laughed evilly. "Sit. Sit. We will get you some tea and relax my fine specimen."

Logan felt a shiver go down his spine. The longer he was with this fallen archangel. He'll get sicker of him. Benny went from the servant boy to old confused Benny with a snap of fingers. He asked where he was to Logan. Logan told him to go home and he had. Lucifer looked at him with amazement. Someone, who's brave enough to not have his friends no with him, was someone great indeed. Lucifer knew that he was going to have a little trouble with this vessel because of his heart of what he was in this for. The night went Lucifer got into Logan's body. Logan still had control but not much. He was stubborn and not willing to let the Devil have his fun. Logan did some actions that he didn't have any part of. He pushed different freshmen around before his sister stepped up to the plate. She dragged him by his ear out of the school and tossed him onto the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" She yelled.

'_So, this is your sister._' Lucifer's voice asked.

'_Yeah, why?_' Logan answered mentally.

'_She looks nothing like you.'_ Lucifer laughed. '_I'm going for it._'

'_Don't flirt with my sister! I'll kill you!_'

'_You'll kill yourself, remember._' He laughed again.

"Oh, hey Sarah. You look beautiful, today. My sweet sister, you are the most beautiful woman in my life." Lucifer forced Logan to say and smile.

Sarah blushed and slapped him, "Logan, come on back. This isn't you. You don't bully nerds or anyone. I want my caring, funny and witty little brother back."

"I'm still witty, sister." Logan smiled.

"Hey, Sarah." Erica called out. "Hello Logan." Erica twirled her hair with her finger.

'_Who is this?'_ Lucifer tuned in.

'_Erica, Sarah's best friend, you're not flirting with her like Sar.'_ Logan ordered.

'_That like really work the first time!_'

Logan grabbed Erica's hand and kissed, "Hello, beautiful." Erica blushed. Sarah slapped him again. "What was that about?"

"Stop this. This isn't you."

_No, duh,_' Logan said mentally.

'_She's cute and a vampire._' Lucifer grinned, '_Your sister is one, too._'

'_Yeah, so._'

'_Kiss the blonde vampire._' Lucifer commanded.

'_No!_' Logan shouted, '_No way! You can't make me._'

'_Don't say that. I control your movements, remember._' Lucifer smirked

Logan's body was moving by itself. His arms went around Erica's waist. Her eyes were going to close and puckered her lips. Logan tore his body from the archangel's hold. Just able to stumble back. His eyes were in shock as was Erica's. Now he might have to dodge all the girls he came into contact with Lucifer in his body. He'll probably be hitting on all of them.

'_I mean NO. I mean it._' Logan yelled mentally.

'You're no fun.' Lucifer laughed, 'See look at her. She was enjoying this.'

'I know but I can't kiss Erica.'

'_You have rules. I have mine. Fun-taker. If I see a pretty girl, then I have to kiss her._'

'_Not in my body. You don't._' Logan laid down the rules.

'_I was going to your sister with her juicy looking, beautiful lips but no that isn't right._' Lucifer said laughing.

Logan ran for it. Logan knew that he needed to get away from Sarah and Erica before Lucifer does something Logan will regret. He ducked into the nearest boys' restroom. Logan looked up. His reflection wasn't him but the redhead vessel. His eyes were red like blood.

"Why are you controlling my movements?" Logan yelled.

"It's not your job to question." Lucifer's former vessel grinned grimly.

"What? I'm not letting you do this." Logan shouted at the mirror.

"Why not? You see most of these girls are hot."

"God!" Logan shouted. His reflection flinched. "Wait, your weakness is God."

The reflection flinched, "Stop saying that horrible name."

"God. God. God." Logan said repeatedly before he stopped when someone knocked on the restroom's door. A muttered of his name was on the other side. Logan walked out of the restroom and saw his twin's worried look. "Yeah, Sar. What's up?" Logan laughed nervously.

"So, Satan," Sarah stated.

"Lucifer!" Logan yelled as Lucifer took over.

"Pipe down." Logan yelled as he took over his body and voice again.

"Pipe down? You're not making any sense, bro."

"His name's Lucifer." Logan told her. "He's trying to control my body and vocals. Mostly, when he sees a pretty girl, he tries to takeover to flirt and kiss them."

"So, that's why you were acting really strange back there." Sarah sighed in relief. "Come on. let's go to Benny's house to get help from his grandma." Sarah dragged her brother through the halls and out of the doors.

'_Wait, the Earth-priestess?_' Lucifer asked mentally.

'_Yeah,_' Logan replied mentally.

'_No way. Earth-priestesses are evil._'

'_Yeah, you're the Devil. You're more evil than a regular old demon._'

'_She'll kill you._' Lucifer warned.

"What?" Logan muttered.

"What is it?" Sarah looked disbelief.

'_If she gets rid of me, then your mortal body dies with me._' Lucifer told him.

"We can't, Sarah." He pleaded. "Even though she might help but let's not harm me with anything." '_Hey, Lucifer. If I get you out of this, then you won't hit anymore girls that are close to me._'

'_Thank you. I will only go off on the girls, who aren't Sarah or Erica. Gotcha._' Lucifer agreed

"Why not, Logan?" The vampire sister yelled.

"My mortal body will die with Lucifer's soul to netherworld. Please, just trust me on this. It's my problem. Benny's grandma has better to do." Sarah nodded as she didn't want to lose her brother. He felt her arms went around him and he wrapped her into his arms.

"Don't die, please." The older twin cried.

"You bet ya." Logan whispered.

'_Thanks. A promise is a promise. No flirting with Sarah or Erica but others are free grabs, right?_'

'_Yes but no kissing either._' Logan scolded mentally. Logan let go of his sister and they walked to the student lounge. Lucifer was curious and saw the blonde he almost kissed as Logan pulled away from his almost kiss. She was sitting by a guy and speaking French to him. He was drooling as she was going on about something in French. Lucifer felt a smile on Logan's face. Erica looked so happy when she spoke French. Logan sat down on a couch, put his backpack onto the floor and it sat beside his leg. Lucifer was ready to flirt with her again. Logan's body was moving again and walked over to Erica and the drooling student. His arm went over her shoulder. Erica blushed.

"Logan?"

"Yes, my love." He answered.

'_Lucifer!_' Logan yelled mentally.

'_What?_' He seemed innocent.

'_You can't._'

'_I can and you can't stop me._' He smirked. "You know, Erica, you're so sexy when you speak French."

Erica started swirling a string of her hair. She was blushing even more. The guy, who Erica was tutoring, wasn't happy. He had a hot girl tutoring him but Logan stopped his lesson. He walked off with his books and backpack. Her green eyes looked towards his hazel ones, "I am?"

"You're sexy without speaking French too." Logan smiled, "Plus I think being a vampire is hot." He leaned into her and she leaned up into him. His arms snaked around her waist as hers were around his neck. Their lips almost came close.

"Hey, Casanova." A book connected with Logan's head. Logan snapped out of Lucifer's control. His hands went into the air and in surrender. Sarah sighed, "Do I have to watch you the whole day?"

"Probably, this idiot won't agree on terms." Logan finally got his voice back.

'_Hey, I was about to kiss her and her lovely lips on yours. You guys have no fun._' Lucifer laughed.

'_Well, I really want you not to kiss my friends._' Logan mentally told him off.

'_You are ruining my fun._'

"What?" Erica snapped out of her trance. "I thought you were going to kiss me."

"I was but I doubted myself." Logan laughed as he rubbed his head. He leaned to her cheek and kissed it. '_Happy, there's your kiss._'

'_No fun. Sarah and you cheated._' Lucifer whined.

'_Good, it might stop you._' Logan smirked.

'_No bringing the Earth Priestess into this._'

'_Then you stop._'

'_Deal._'

'_Good._' Logan smiled. The classes passed and detentions were received. Logan sighed. He was going to kill the Devil. Lucifer wasn't doing any flirting but causing great problems for the knowing twin. He hit how many jocks, martial arts students and good friends with him with pencils or whatever he had. Lucifer wasn't easing the torment. This wouldn't be good. He had to go to Devil's Idol tonight. He sighed as he didn't want to but he couldn't leave it to his friends. He had the instruments and the singing voice. He was the head vocals. But only if he could get out of this then he would do that. No he couldn't the sister twin kept something from him that he only knew since the day before. Logan was smacking himself onto his desk. He wasn't going to get off that really easy. He stopped and put his arms as a resting pad. Lucifer calmed down. Logan was exhausted. Somehow, it wasn't fun at all. He couldn't do anything to help his friends. Now, Lucifer will be about to get what he wanted with his powers. He couldn't and wouldn't let Lucifer take control tomorrow like today. Maybe just maybe he could get him out without damaging himself in the process. Logan was thinking and the bell rang. Chairs were flying into another desk and slammed into a desk again. Logan got up when Erica walked to him. She wanted to know if he was him or Lucifer was controlling him still. Sarah told Erica after the whole almost kissing episode of theirs. He didn't mind but he told her he was fine.


	11. Saving Souls of Whitechapel's Residents

Lucifer got Logan into a lot of trouble with his control of his body. He couldn't him. Rory was mad at him because he thought Logan himself was flirting with Erica. We all know how slow Rory is. He wouldn't let poor Logan explain to his problem. He couldn't believe that he wouldn't. Plus Lucifer was flirting with some of the others girls, who had boyfriends. They thought it was really cute and Logan was definitely being a guy to date them. He even flirted with Della and Hannah. Benny was in shock and furious at his friend but he did know it wasn't him. Ethan and Sarah explained that to him. Erica was waiting for her real Logan to be back. He was her Romano and she was his Juliet. Benny's grandmother also knew about the Devil's new vessel high jinks. She knew that Logan wouldn't really do this. He was too quiet to act unlike this. Two words: It's exhausting. Logan told Benny that he should get something his grandma or bring her with him tonight. He did. Logan looked at himself as Lucifer laughed.

'What?' Logan asked mentally as he threw his tie. He nodded.

'A suit at a talent show,' Lucifer was laughing hysterically.

'Funny.'

"Lo, you ready?" Sarah walked in with her brother looking at himself. "Wow, you really think you need that."

"I'll change." Logan put a green hoodie jacket over a red shirt and dark blue jeans. Their parents were already in the car after helping at the packing his equipment into the back. Sarah was sitting in the back with her brother. She was nervous as he was. If their parents knew about their extracurricular activities and their straight as little girl is a creature of the night, then they would believe their children were crazy. Benny helped out Logan put the equipment in the back. Ethan helped too. Benny and Logan gave him a look as he was trying to impress Sarah. Erica walked up with her mom. She introduced her to the gang. They did their own intros. Erica's mom and Sarah's and Logan's parents were talking as they took their seats. The gang met with Benny's grandma.

"Can you help me with this pest problem?" Logan pleaded.

'_I'm not a pest._' Lucifer told him mentally.

"Drink this." Grandma said, "It'll help with Lucifer's control over your body."

"Okay," Logan drank the juice-looking potion cautiously. He finished it and struck his tongue out at the taste. "It's worst than medicine."

The others laughed at his expression. Logan felt something different and he fell onto the ground. Someone came out of him and his sharp teeth grinned.

"Thank you, grandma." Lucifer laughed evilly.

"Lucifer!" Logan yelled. "You knew that was going to happen."

The Logan look alike shrugged, "No duh, Know Boy. You didn't see that either, Seer." Ethan froze. "Yes, I knew what you all are." Lucifer turned to Erica and Sarah, "One of you lovely ladies wants to be the queen at my side." He winked.

Sarah was in disguised with her best friend. Erica went over by the original Logan. She put an arm around him. "He's the only one can say that and I'll say yes."

"Great, the only reason why she would ever flirt with you if you were like me." Logan smiled.

"Never mind," Lucifer grabbed Sarah and kissed her before she shoved him onto the ground. Everyone was stocked and Ethan was jealous. She wiped her mouth. The vampire twin glared at her brother and he laughed nervously.

"You're so dead." Sarah declared and Logan nodded repeatedly as being scared out of his mind by his only sister. Ethan tossed the holy water gun to the non-evil twin brother. Not Lucifer. Logan placed a foot onto Lucifer's chest. He was ready to fire because didn't want Robin appeared out of nowhere and tackled Logan to the ground. Erica threw Robin off of Logan and helped him up as her eyes went green and hissed. She hugged him. Robin pulled up her father. They vanished.

"A devil on the run with evil ex," Benny announced.

"Now, you're on our side now." Logan asked. Benny nodded.

Grandma went inside the gym and to get a view from there. She saw Robin and Lucifer, Logan's look alike, were heading to the stage as Principal Hicks was announcing the next act. She mumbled oh dear and gasped. The group of teens was bouncing ideas around before they heard screaming. All of them ran into the gym, saw Principal Hicks was down and Lucifer was smirking. He picked up the microphone. The vampires hissed as they showed their fangs. The three that won't were holding the water guns filled with holy water. Logan walked up to the stage and Lucifer laughed at his attempt. He got up on stage with a water gun hold to Lucifer's face or his face.

"I'll pull this trigger."

"Oh, really do it. Oh no, mommy and daddy are watching. Aren't they?" Lucifer smirked. "You just shoved your principal."

"You did that."

"But I have your face, genius." Lucifer whined about the pain that he felt when Logan pulled the trigger. Logan towered over him. Sarah and Erica speed over where Logan was standing. The other trio was getting people out of there. A few escape before the doors closed when Robin whistled. Some ugly demons were at each exit. "The funny part is that you all are going to lose. Ladies, the opinion of being queen of my fortress is still on the table."

"Not in your dreams." Erica responded rolling her eyes.

"Oh sorry, I don't go with evil beings." Sarah stated with disgust.

"Alright, Familiars attack." He yelled. Three beings appeared to look like the three that stood in front of each. An evil Erica, an evil Sarah and an evil Logan all of them attacked each of them. Evil Logan attacked Logan and lost by the holy water. Logan got up from lying down on the ground. The girls were hissing with their Familiars. Logan ran into between of the vampires and familiars. He sprayed the two Familiars and they were gone.

Ethan, Rory and Benny were fighting with a female demon named Jahi with Kok-Lir. The demon, who named Kok-Lir, preys on men. The female demon was flirting with Rory. Ethan and Benny looked at each other. Over the male vampire's head, they shot holy water to Jahi, who vanished after that. Kok-Lir licked his lips, "Dinner."

Ethan and Benny brought Rory back with them. They went doing so well but before they were being attack by demons. Grandma Weir cried, "Everto absum vado ago in vestry domus of abbyssus." (_**Demon be gone go live in your home of hell**_)

Kok-Lir disappeared. The three guys were impressed and heard screaming. The people, who were still in there with them, were being tormenting. The grandson and grandmother with the magical powers opened some doors. "Patefacio ianua." Benny cast a spell to the door. (_**Open the door**_). The door opened and many escaped. Benny's grandmother did that too. They had to get those people out and Logan carried their principal to someone. They took him. Some demons already had vessels to fight and some of them were family to the teens but Ethan's little sister, Jane got out. Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Morgan didn't get so lucky. Not even the twin's parents did either. The room was a mess. Erica's mother got a demon in her body too. The mostly all of the demons vanished with the spells that Grandma Weir casted. Logan, Sarah, Erica, and Ethan were shocked to see their parents being vessels of demons.

"Jezebeth!" Lucifer cried.

"Yes, my lord," Mr. Morgan kneeled.

"Sonnelillon!" Lucifer called.

"Yes, my majesty." Sarah's and Logan's mother curtsy to their enemy.

"Succorbenoth!" Lucifer yelled.

"Yes, master." Mrs. Morgan presented.

"Vetis!" Lucifer shouted.

"Yes, your excellence." Erica's mother added.

"Zaebos!" Lucifer screamed.

"Yes, my magnificence." Sarah's and Logan's father bowed.

"Lucifer diabolus! Diabolus vado tergum quo vos adveho. Filia of diabolus per him ut profundus secui of abyssus." Benny's grandma read from a spell book. (_**Lucifer the Devil, Satan, go back to where you come. Daughter of the Devil with him to the deepest parts of Hell**_)

"Don't think so, old hag." Lucifer mentally tossed Mrs. Weir across the room.

"Grandma!" Benny cried.

"So, Logan. If you don't mind, join me." Lucifer offered a hand to Logan.

Logan shook his head, "I'll never become something without courage."

"Alright, that's your way." Lucifer tossed Logan like Mrs. Weir moments ago. Logan crashed into one of the gym walls. His friends and sister yelled his name. Sarah was worried about her brother so she went to but Lucifer stopped her by snapping his fingers and commanded their mother to take care of her children. "Sonnelilion, attack them."

"Logan, are you alright?"

"Watch out." Logan pushed his sister out of the way and got attacked by their mother. "Mom, come on. You're in there somewhere." He whispered before getting toss again. Sarah was mad.

"Mom! Please, mom! Let it go, we are family. Please." She pleaded.

"Mom! Don't do this!" Logan yelled as he got up. "You know you can fight it."

"Logan. Sarah." Her voice came out. "I am Sonnelilion. No mother of twins."

"Mom, fight it." The twins pleaded together.

Lucifer sent Zaebos and Jezebeth to attack Rory, Benny and the Earth Priestess. Ethan and Erica took on their mothers. Robin was laughing hysterically. Lucifer was enjoying the show. His demons minions were doing his bitting. He smiled grimly, only if they could see him now. Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael were chuckling at his plans when he was an archangel. The ex-archangel laughed. Robin towards her creator and father and something was wrong about this. She looked over the battlefield gym. The twins were forced to fight a demon in their mother's body. Rory and Benny were fighting their friend's fathers. They couldn't do anything to hurt them because if they did, then it would hurt them, the people they cared about. Erica and Ethan fought their own mothers. She felt pitiful and jealously towards them. Robin never felt loved by her father and creator. She felt with Benny and her ex-friends. She couldn't let Lucifer win. Robin got up and ran to Logan.

Sarah hissed when she walked up to them, "We don't need your help."

"Of course, you don't." Robin saw Logan's head was bleeding. She touched his forehead and he whined at the pain.

He smiled, "I knew that you weren't all bad."

"Robin!" Lucifer called. "Get back here, young lady."

"No, father, I'm not unfaithful like you. All because those three don't agree doesn't mean you have to use these helpless people as slaves."

"But my little girl wouldn't."

"I wouldn't what. Help the enemy." She yelled. Robin walked up the twin's mother and press on her forehead with a gentle whisper of Latin. Sarah ran to her mother and set her up.

"Sarah."

"Yes, mom?"

"Are you a vampire, sweetie?" Sarah nodded. Her mother kissed her forehead. "What a good girl?"

"She was out cold." Sarah screamed, "Mom!"

"Sar, she's fine. Let her rest. Thanks, Robin."

"I'll help you guys with the others." They nodded and headed for Ethan's mother and Erica's mother. Robin did the same for them. Both ended falling asleep. Sarah told them they going to be fine. Logan and Robin ran to the fathers. She did the same them too. Rory was shooting kicks and punches with Benny towards Robin.

"Knock it off." Logan yelled. "She's on our side, idiots."

"No, she's not." Rory said stubbornly.

"She broke our bonds. She's using you."

"That's him." Robin pointed towards Lucifer, who grinned amusedly.

"Lucifer!" A voice sounded all out of the gym. Everyone jumped and Lucifer jumped the highest. Logan protected Robin; even though she didn't need any. A white light with a few more were a group of angels and an old man with a long white beard and robes. "Hello, Lucifer. Looks like your handy work. You youngsters are the group of teens to fight the supernatural in Whitechapel. I'm going to miss three of you at my table."

"Hey, father. How have you been?" Lucifer freak smiled.

"Lucifer, you are not allowed to leave Hell for eternity. Robin, your heart has revealed itself and you are free to go on with your life as a mortal. Raphael would you help Logan with his injuries, that back seems to hurt a lot doesn't it, boy? Gabriel go help Mrs. Weir, that old Earth priestess still have some years left. Michael helped the others if they have any injuries. I'll fix this room," God snapped his fingers as Lucifer vanished in He'll and the room was restore. "That's better."

"How about all of the others will know about our secrets?" Ethan asked.

"We will just need to erase their minds."

"Except for Jane's." Logan interrupted. God gave him a look. "Jane already knows about Erica, Rory and Sar are vampires. Ethan being the seer. Benny being a spell master in training. And me knowing things I can't explain."

"Oh, I see." God stroked his bread. He nodded in agreement. "Her mind will not be erased. Gabriel, Michael and Raphael, we have to wipe their memories except for a little girl named Jane Morgan."

"My lord, may I speak?" Raphael asked.

"Of course. What is it, Raphael?"

"What if we do not do the people in this room, then one tells someone about tonight?"

The teens looked towards Benny, "What?"

"Don't worry Raphael hottie. No one believes Benny." Erica said.

"Everyone knows that Benny never is right." Sarah added.

"Okay, I get it. Shut my trap about it. Gotcha." Benny gave thumbs up.

The archangels raced around the school as they erased residents' memories. Jane ran up Logan and hugged him. Ethan was next. Erica hugged Sarah and Logan. Logan's hug was longer. The chairs were in rows again thanks to the Big Man. The devil was gone from this world. They couldn't believe it. Robin hugged the guys. Benny was happy again. He was grinning like a fool. Ethan didn't mind. Rory didn't either. Erica didn't like when Robin held her man differently.

"Thanks for not thinking of me as something wrong."

"No prob." Logan smiled.

"Ethan?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, Sarah." Ethan answered and her lips connected with his. His eyes closed slowly and smiled in the kiss. They broke it.

"I've been waiting to do that." Sarah smiled shyly.

"Everything is right again." Logan muttered looking up.

**A/N: Alright, I'll explain what the demons do:**

**Kok-Lir – A demon from Borneo who preys on men.**

**Jahi – Persion female demon. She specializes in debauchery.**

**Jezebeth – The demon of falsehoods.**

**Sonneillon – The demon of hate.**

**Succorbenoth – The demon of jealousy.**

**Vetis – A demon of hell who corrupts and tempts the holy.**

**Thanks alerting and liking this story. I like it too. This one has more hits than **_**I am the Ultimate Power**_**, one of my first fictions, and another favorite, **_**The Great Adventure**_**. I'm surprised that **_**My Babysitter's a Vampire **_**is a popular show and awesome characters. After, you read this I'll be working on chapter 12, the final chapter of this story. I want to know if you want any other stories about the characters of this series or more of Logan. Another story with them if anyone thinks of that's a great idea. Tell me. But I won't make a sequel of this because it doesn't need it. Great reviews, loving this story makes it worthwhile and so you guys keep the reviewing up because I wonder what you guys think. Goodbye for now.**

**Aaron XD**__


	12. Come One Come All

**A/N: Finish with these chapters, wow. I mean wow. I started this on the 7th of July and it has to end on the 22nd. Almost two weeks. I surprised usually it takes me a month but while I couldn't get off of my mind. I was wondering if there should another chapter. Review this and tell me if I should or not. Like, the next chapter would a Bonus. About what they do in the future or something. Or that you want someone to tell it but who? I don't know that's why I'm asking you guys. This is the final chapter if not I get a review saying there should be another. Here we go, COME ONE COME ALL. Thanks. XD**

* * *

><p>Waiting was the hardest part in a talent show. You couldn't do anything but wait. They defeated an archangel. Each of the teens were surprised that other three archangels could erase each person's memory of the battle of their souls except for Jane's. Logan, Erica, Sarah, Rory and Ethan were thankful because none of their parents knew what their children do on some nights. Saving the world from evil. Sarah, Robin and Erica took their seats after the parents' memories were erased. Only the memory of the battle was erased. Sarah's and Logan's parents would have been shocked of what their children were doing each night if they wouldn't strike. Logan look over the audience as Principal Hicks announced the Paranormal Wonders. He rolled his eyes. It had be a name that Rory made up.<p>

"Now, without further ado last but least, the Paranormal Wonders," The curtains opened and Logan loss his voice again.

Benny took the microphone. "Hey, what's up? This is Logan. I'm Benny. That's Ethan and Rory. We're the Paranormal Wonders. Let's rock this."

Logan started playing the song on his guitar. Ethan, Rory and Benny started doing their thing. The knowing one walked up and started to sing, "All the pin ups in magazines. Movies stars on the silver screen. They'll do anything for me. Can't you see?"

"What you get is what you see? No more maybe it's may believe. She can give you everything you need. What you need?" He sung. "She's the girl next door."

"The girl next door," Ethan sung the echo.

"Nice, but not in a heart that's pure. Logan pointed to his heart. She's the girl next door. Just for me." The guys jammed on the guitars and bass. Benny ended the rocking.

"You can take her home to mom. She's got that small town charm." Logan winked. "That comes anytime you want and more." Rory stopped playing and clapped his hands together. The crowd started too. "And do you know she's your biggest fan. She'll cancel all her plans. Give you everything she can til the end. Till the end."

"She's the girl next door."

"The girl next door," Ethan repeated.

"Nice, but not in a heart that's pure. She's the girl next door. Just for me. She's the girl next door."

"The girl next door," Ethan chimed in again. The judges were writing down their opinions.

"Nice, but not in a heart that's pure. She's the girl next door. Just for me. Think I'll take a walk on down her road she's on. Maybe now I think I'll call her on the phone. Or am I better off alone?" Logan shrugged.

The guys played and as they came again the chorus. "She's the girl next door."

"The girl next door," Rory chimed in.

"Nice, but not in a heart that's pure. She's the girl next door. Just for me. She's the girl next door."

Ethan sung, "The girl next door."

"Nice, but not in a heart that's pure. She's the girl next door. Just for me. Just for me." Logan sung.

"Girl next door," Benny sung.

"Just for me."

"Girl next door," Rory sung.

"Just for me."

"Girl next door," Ethan sung.

They finished with the notes. Logan strummed the last note and the crowd went wild. Rory pumped his fist into the air. The girls went wild. Erica was out of her seat screaming. Sarah did too. Robin just went with them. Erica ran to Logan and hugged tightly but not enough to choke him. His hand touched her cheek.

"I think you deserve something, Ms. Vampire." He whispered.

"What, Mr. Know?" She whispered back.

"This." He leaned into her and kissed her lips. The crowd went wild but they didn't know why he kissed her. Sarah and Robin giggled. Rory disbelieved what was happening. Benny whistled. Ethan smiled as he hugged Sarah. He broke contact. "Lucifer might be a self-centered jerk but he has good taste." Logan joked. Erica blushed as she held Logan with his arm around her shoulder.

"Logan, you're worst than the Drama Club." Principal Hicks announced on the microphone. "All right now, all of the Devil's Idol contestants came onto the stage. For third place, Ari Rider and his puppet, Diego," Everyone clapped for him. Ari stepped forward. "Second place, Pirates in A Can," Some random guy stepped up and no one of our heroes knew the guy. "First place. Drum roll, please, Mr. Weir." Benny drummed until the principal signaled to stop. He stopped. "First place goes to the group that didn't want to do this and the band with real skill. The winner of Devil's Idol is Paranormal Wonders." Rory got handed a trophy. Erica kissed Logan again.

"Congrats."

"Why thank you, gorgeous." She blushed again. "You like me calling those names, Erica?"

"I don't mind because you're my boyfriend now. I'm glad."

Sarah kissed Ethan, who blushed. "Congratulations, Cuddle Bear." Ethan blushed even more and Sarah kissed his cheek, "I'm joking. Congratulations."

Benny laughed and put an arm over Ethan's shoulder when they got outside. Jane told them congrats as well as their parents. Erica put her arms around her boyfriend's lean waist. His arm was still over her shoulder. David came up and congratulated them with a hard hit on each their backs. Logan's girl rubbed his still injured back being thrown hurt, big time.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked gently still rubbing Logan's back.

"I'm fine."

"Your face says otherwise." Sarah told him and he struck out his tongue. "You're real mature."

"I know I love it." Logan laughed and he stopped with pain in his stomach.

"Logan, come on over to my house. I'll fix you up." Grandma Weir told him.

He nodded. They headed to Benny's house to celebrate even though Erica's way of celebrating is kissing Logan senseless. Thanks to Benny's grandmother got Logan feeling a little better. Rory glared Logan.

"Why do you get the girl and I don't?" He questioned.

Logan shrugged but Erica responded, "He is handsome, funny, honest..." Erica listed all of the things Logan was. Logan just shook his head.

"Okay, Erica. We get it." Sarah laughed with Ethan's arm around her.

Rory pouted and Logan told him that he would have forever with her but he would only have a few years with Erica. Erica pouted. He made her think that Rory wasn't going died. Rory's immortal. Erica just remembered that thought. Sarah laughed at her friend's face. Erica glared at Logan, who smirked. He quickly took her lips into his. He gently came out of it and smiled. She was in a daze. Logan laughed with his friends and sister. Saving the world is a dangerous job for some average teenagers. But not for the ridiculous brunch of dorks, geeks and pretty ladies. Somehow, all of them lived forever together in their hearts. Everyone was happy even Rory found a vampire chick as crazy as he was.


	13. Epilogue Future & Present

A/N: Hey, what's up? Since you guys love this so much. I thought it would be nice to write something for Logan to tell as he knows things. He just is going to tell this chapter. So, if you guys like the future look. Then I'll probably make a collection of stories with those kids. Or I could also put some of their proposals and wedding vows. Just review to tell me what I should do. This is least I could do to make you guys happy. ;) I love your reviews and thanks loving this story. On forward with the Epilogue to finish this story, Devil's Idol. You have to guess who Rory flirts with at the end is?

Disclaimer: MBAV (C) Fresh TV, Télétoon & Disney  
>Logan, Robin, Vanessa (aka the wife out of Rory's league :P), and the little rants (C) Aaron-kun<p>

_**Possible Future (2111)**_

I was just sitting a tree's branch watching what was happening. Even though I might be dead right now, it's still a great view. I heard someone called my name. I looked down to my twin sister, her husband, two of my greatest friends with their wives and my wife. Our immortal kids running around, it's been a hundred years right now. We all became something more than us. Benny became an Earth Priest like his grandma. Ethan and I were turned immortal after we finished college by Benny's grandma. The girls and Rory changed too. Even though they didn't look anything like when they looked like years ago. Sarah grew a little. She's still the shortest. Rory got himself a vampire wife. As annoying as he is. Robin married Benny. It was intense, crazy wedding too. Benny couldn't decide who should be his best man: Ethan or me. Plus it was crazy because Raphael, Michael and Gabriel were there and you aren't going believe who walked Robin down the aisle. Fine you won't guess it was the Big Man or God. Between fighting the paranormal then that wasn't much of a surprise to me. Ethan and Sarah got married as well as Erica and me.

We all had kids. Erica and I have one, Jeremiah or mostly known as Jerry. Ethan and Sarah has three mini dorks. Two of them are twins. Go figure. Our mother gets twins and Sarah does too. The twins were identical little girls: Samantha 'Sammy' and Amy. Their eldest child was a boy and his name is Liam. Benny couldn't decide what to call his son and Robin decided to call him, Benny too. Benjamin Weir Jr. But good we don't call him, Benny but BJ. Rory's daughter was Cameron. Liam, BJ and Cameron were the same age of five. The twins and Jerry were three. All of them were great friends like we are. I jump off the branch and land perfectly on my own feet. Jerry, who was three, attacks my leg. He had my smile from what Erica always say. I would just roll my eyes but I see her smile on him.

"Daddy," The three-years-old whined with raising his little arms up in saying_ Pick me up_. I pick him up and his arms went around my neck in order for his head to lie on my shoulder. I held him up. He was tired. I could tell. I walk towards my wife and whisper into her ear that I love her. I do. Even when we were in high school, others thought she was a crazy stalker but she isn't. She laughs slightly and kisses my cheek as well as Jerry's forehead. I took him to his bedroom and put him to sleep. I mess with his dirty blonde hair as his eyes close. I walk back to the patio. The guys were chasing the kids while Sarah, Robin, Erica and Vanessa, I think that was her name but not sure, were sitting at patio's table, under the umbrella. Erica, Vanessa and Sarah had sunglasses so did Rory and Cameron. Even through the twins and Liam are half-vampire, they don't wear sunglasses even Jerry didn't. None of them wear them because of the half-human self. Sun wasn't bothersome to them. I walk towards the guys and a ball was kicked my way. I kick it to Benny, who fell on it. We laugh. He got back up smiling like idiot he is. I roll my eyes. Somehow, we won't ever change even if the world does.

"Uncle Benny, are you alright?" Sammy asked.

"Dad, are you okay?" BJ ran to his father to see if he was all right. Ethan, Rory and I knew as well as the ladies, he was fine.

"I'm fine."

"We should take him to a doctor." Rory jokes.

"Something tells me that he needs a doctor more than we do." Ethan adds.

I laugh as I add my sarcasm, "Maybe she should look at his personality too."

We laugh as Benny glare at me, "Logan, I think you need a doctor more after I make you unconscious."

"Don't you dare touch him," Erica hisses from her seat. Sarah laughs. Robin giggles with Vanessa. She is so sexy when she is overprotective and speaking French. I smile evilly towards Benny as more of _I got you in trouble_ smirk. Benny hardly could keep his cool but when he did, it amazed me. He walks up to me and rap an arm around my neck. My head connect with his chest and his other hand connects with my head. He starts to rub hard. I heard the girls giggling uncontrollably. Benny is still immature and geeky.

Our kids got some of geeky and dorky traits of ours. BJ loves anything that his father does. Meaning is that BJ and Benny is sometimes the same person. Liam has Sarah's cool personality and hangs with Ethan for Star Wars reruns. He memorized each movie like it was a children book. Cameron is daddy's little girl but she usually hangs with Vanessa than Rory. She does have his girlish scream to a T. Sammy and Amy is Ethan's little girls and they love watching the different movies with daddy. Sammy shares her mother's looks and her father's personality. Ethan isn't without his Sammy by his side. Amy isn't away from her sister. They are jointed to the hip. You can't see Sammy without Amy or the other way around. Amy wouldn't be without her twin. I smile each time I think about it. It was just like when Sarah and I were three. People couldn't separate us. Even if they did, then we would probably find each other again. We laugh at them if they thought that would work. Sammy and Amy remind me of how Sarah and I were like. I told Sarah that once and she laughed as she told me she thought that too. The youngest, Jerry is a prince-like child as Erica babies him. He has my hazel eyes, and our hair colors combined into his dirty blonde hair. He loves Erica and me. Jerry might be the one to get into trouble but the innocent one too. He loves the Sci-Fi genre. He loves his friends and cousins like I do and is learning how to play the guitar. Erica thought it was cute and I didn't mind. He loves his toys. Jerry loves everything really except for the vegetables. He can't stand them and Erica forces him to eat them. Jerry does because his daddy is doing it and I smile. At least he is eating them. Erica was a good mother, don't get me wrong. She loves our son. She wants the best for him.

We play a little soccer game. I got Liam, Ethan and Jerry, who woke up and went down the stairs to mommy. Erica was cheering Jerry on. He wave to her with a smile on his face. The twins, Benny and BJ were on the other team. Rory went back over to the girls with Carmen. Jerry kicks it and didn't go in the right direction. It hit Benny in a place that a man shouldn't be hit in. Ethan and I knew how it felt and it hurts. BJ had a face of pain. Knowing what we knew and even Rory had that face on too. All of the older girls gasp at the scene. Ethan helps Benny up. Benny looks like he was going to hurt Jerry for doing that. I kneel to catch Jerry as he ran for cover aka my arms.

"I didn't mean too, daddy."

"I know." I whisper. He cries into my chest. Erica came over and took him into her arms. He continues to cry on her shoulder. Repeating what he said to me but using mommy. She is a lovely woman. Erica starts to bounce him as he would stop crying. The twins came up to us.

"It's alright, Jerry." The twins said to their cousin in unison.

Erica wipe Jerry's eyes and kisses his forehead as he whine, "Mommy has cooties."

She chuckle, "Come here, little man." She starts to kiss his face playfully. The twins giggled. Benny was up and moving slightly with Robin's help. I laugh as I stood up. Jerry still was fighting Erica and he didn't want to be kiss by mommy. Erica finally stops on the assault on Jerry, who got put down. He pouts like she would do. The twins were giggling still and Jerry blushes a little. He turns to me and raises his arms. I shook my head as I reach down to pick him up again. I support him with my arm and he sat perch on that arm. I look towards my wife teasing. She laughs and lays her head on my shoulder. She whispers, "I hate you."

"I love you too." She laughs.

I kiss her. Jerry's face fell into disgust. The twins were still giggling at their cousin's high jinks. Sarah had her husband in one arm and Liam in the other. They left with their daughters. Cameron and her family left soon after as Benny and his family too. Jerry wanted to be put back down when he and I watch his friends leave from the porch. My lovely wife came out and pick up Jerry to put him onto her lap, in the process, giving him his juice bottle. I put an arm around her, Erica lean her head onto my shoulder and she sigh. Jerry was more interested in his juice. He look up to me and smile even through the top of his bottle was in his mouth. Jerry finishes his juice, close his eyes, and lay his head onto Erica's chest. He was peaceful when he slept. Erica ruffles his hair a little and kisses his head. I told her I would take him to bed. She smiles as she thought of a movie night. I laugh as I knew what movie she wanted to watch.

I took Jerry from her and went to his bedroom. He yawns as he rubs his eyes with a little hand of his. I ask him what pajamas he wanted to wear. He gave me a look only Erica ever gave me. The look usually said something along the lines, _what do you think?_ Or _do you really need to ask?_ I got ones his unspoken response was calling for. A grin came to his face. This mystery pajama was covered with bats. He always is insisting that he could do. Erica laughs each time he insist that he could do something and be as stubborn as I am not to ask for help. I roll my eyes. Jerry tries to get his head in its rightful hole and I ask him if he need any help. He nods as I saw tears in his eyes. I chuckle lowly. We together got him ready for bed. He got into his bed and snuggles up against his teddy bear friend, Mr. Bitten. It was like a Dracula-like teddy bear. I walk down the stairs into the living room. I saw my vampire wife getting comfortable on sofa.

"I think you need me to get more comfortable." I joke.

She smiles as her fangs show themselves, "I think your right. Get over here, my lover."

I roll my eyes thinking she use that phase too much. When she was starting with whole vampire gig, she uses it with me on more than one occasion. Erica raises her arms to attach around my neck. I was spacing out. She pushes me onto the couch and fell onto me. Her arms were still around my neck. So, I didn't bring my head down on them. Her body was warm but she was so cold usually. I was a head to her and her mouth got my neck. She kisses my throat. Erica let go and sat up on top. She threw her hair over her shoulder seductively. My wife does know that doesn't work me. Others probably wait what I am saying. It does. Rory, for explain, couldn't get stand up to her until he broke with that very move. I sat up and put my hands onto her small back so she didn't fall. We roll over onto our sides. We were neck and neck. She giggles as kiss the backside of her neck.

I whisper lowly and softly, "I love you."

Her hand went up to the back of my neck and reach for the unmoved remote on the couch's ledge. I got it and grin unthinkingly. She reaches for it and smile as I tease her again. I was glad my arms with longer than hers slightly. Her fingertips were at my wrist. She looks to me and hisses bearing her fangs. Her adorable green eyes turn a light greenish color. I smirk to Erica. She is really hot when she gets feisty like this but I wasn't going to say that to her ever. I knew she want me dead that very moment but I miss her lips lovingly and her feistiness was gone. I pull out of our kiss and gave her the remote. She turns on the TV and got up to put a DVD in. I knew what she was going watch one of her favorite movies and books. Dusk. I know you know.

Sometimes, it couldn't surprise you knowing that your wife is obsessed with fanatical series about vampires and after watching these stupid movies (also being forced to go with your vampire girlfriend to the movies each time a new one comes out). I could see none of it is true. Vampires don't sprinkle when they go into sunlight. They are TNT or they go boom. They can go to church like everybody else. Doesn't mean go digging for something to raise their so-called followers for the grave? I chuckle. Sometimes, I think she still thinks that she can escape from this world and believe that she still is human to just by watching a Dusk movie. I love her but I don't think it really is a bad thing. She gets everything she wants but one thing wasn't me at one time. I was adjusting to the fact that my sister was a vampire well half-vampire until she bit Ethan to get the poison, to change into a fledgling, out. Erica came back and cuddle with me more for open credits. I laugh and she glares at me to be quiet. She turns to the TV with my hand onto her hip so she wouldn't fall. Even though she is a vampire and her injuries heal quickly. I wouldn't ever remove that hand. It's usually reinsuring me that she wouldn't fall.

_**Present Day (2011)**_

The guys and I walk through the halls of Whitechapel High. We were laughing at something stupid that Rory said moments before. Devil was gone well banished to Hell for the eternity. Good, huh. Benny and Robin started dating for real now. Sarah and Ethan as well as Erica and I are dating. A happy ending, right? The perfect ending is for a bunch of misfits. So, the girls were at their lockers. Ethan smiled. I laugh along with Benny and ninja boy. I walk to my girlfriend and kiss her cheek, which she turns a little pink. I smiled and whisper three little words. She lit up like the Fourth of July. I joke that we should light her on the Fourth of July instead of the fireworks. Erica blush even more. I kiss her cheek and smiled. Another blonde walked towards us and Rory was all over her. Don't worry about that now. Rory will probably get her by annoying the crap out of her. I shrug. I round my arms around Erica's waist. She smiles up to me. I was glad I was taller than her by a bit. Erica asks me if I was still game to watch the new Dusk movie wait I think Dusk IV because she has been reading Dusk V. I laugh as I wasn't much of a Dusk fan. I don't really mind that part. Jane, Ethan and Sarah were planning to come if Mr. and Mrs. Morgan say yes. Good thing that I have my own car. Many think only my sister had a car and license. They are wrong. Erica kisses me when she left. I grin like an idiot.

"How do you get the girl and I don't?" Rory questioned.  
>I shrug. "Maybe one day, buddy."<p>

Ethan's cell rang and it was his parents saying that Jane can go with him and Sarah as well as Erica and I. So, we had a vampire drama filled night. I fell asleep during the halfway point because it's Dusk. Erica turn to me and shook gently. I open my hazel eyes to her green ones and she was worry. I smile.

"Sorry," I whisper as I stretch and put my arm around her again.

"It's okay," Erica put a hand onto my leg. "I know you're not much of a fan." She smiles with a beautiful smile. "It's great that you actually didn't mind coming with me to it." Her head rest on my shoulder. The movie finished and we had a lot of popcorn left. Erica laughed. Somehow, knowing the future was going to be good anyways. If everything goes right for once, then other futures would be sealed.


End file.
